Vampires vs Wizards
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: A sixth year student's world is turned upside down when her old best friend and wizard Zero Kiryu appears at Ollivander's. When Vampires join up with Voldie and attack Hogwarts, will Rachel resist the Dark or will her feelings for Zero be thier downfall.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

**Rachel **

Rachel was kneeling on the ground behind the counter of Olivander's wand shop, her long brown hair hiding her face. She had taken this job as a sixth year student, hoping to make some extra money before the start of the term. A few moments ago, she had discovered that her old best friend was finally coming home. She had dropped a whole handful of wands on the ground in shock. Olivander was doing his best to get the donkey ears off the startled man from the Ministry of Magic.

Rachel pulled a picture out of the pocket of her work robes. She was about thirteen in the picture, wearing a brand new set of Gryffindor robes, her short brown hair blowing in the breeze. At her side stood a boy of about the same age with silver hair and lavender eyes. He was laughing at the camera, pointing to the castle behind them. The picture had been taken a little over four years ago.

"Rachel, the wands aren't going to pick themselves up," said Olivander. Rachel put the picture away and stood, clutching the wands to her chest.

"What are you so happy about? Get back to work!" Olivander demanded.

This time, Olivander's jabs didn't bother her. It didn't matter. Zero Kiryu was coming back.

**Zero**

Zero wasn't really sure why the Minister of Magic had demanded he go back to Hogwarts, or why the Headmaster and Yuki had to come along with him, but here he was standing outside of the pub that would take him to Diagon Ally. He didn't want to be here, his old friends probably hated him. What was worse, he had absolutely no money from the wizarding world to speak of, so he had to get a job somewhere before the term started. Like that would be possible.

Understandably, Yuki had almost had a heart attack when some strange man in robes had suddenly appeared in the Headmaster's office. Then she proceeded to get angry with Zero because he never told her the truth. Not that there had been any reason too. At least, not until now.

He showed Yuki and the Headmaster how to get inside without being noticed. When they were in he went straight to the back of the pub, where the entrance to Diagon Ally was. He was hoping the barman, Tom, wouldn't notice him. They had had some dealings in the past. No such luck.

"Zero is that you?" the voice didn't come from Tom; however, it came from a blonde haired girl. Her long hair seemed to be floating around her face and she was wearing the most ridiculous pair of glasses he had ever seen. Yuki stumbled backwards, in shock when she saw her face.

"Long time, no see Luna," Zero replied, "What's with the glasses?"

Luna took them off, her pretty face hiding her strange nature. "Your friend there, she's surrounded by wrackspurts."

"Wracka-wha?" Yuki said.

"They don't exist Yuki, don't worry about it," Zero said.

Luna pouted, "Maybe to you they don't,"

Zero ignored her, "Where are the others Luna?"

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron are at Fred and George's new joke shop, I suppose. I was just about to go join them," Luna got up and drifted towards the entrance to Diagon Ally. Zero followed, Yuki and the Headmaster close behind him.

"What about Rachel?" he asked.

"You know how it is, she was born to a family of Muggles like you were. She got a job at Ollivander's wand shop so she'd have something to spend at Hogsmeade this year. Last year she spent all of her money on school supplies. Hermione and I had to share what we bought with her." Luna pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks.

"Is she still mad at me for not telling her where I went?" he asked, as the entrance opened. They stepped onto the street.

"I don't think so. She's more concerned with just getting through school. At least, that's my guess."

"So you don't really know," Zero said.

"No, I don't. She doesn't really talk much anymore," said Luna. The entrance closed, and Diagon Alley unfolded before them.

It was just as he remembered it, full of bustling people. Hogwarts students were running here and there, looking at broomsticks and buying school supplies while their parents chatted among themselves.

"So, where exactly are you going?" Luna asked.

"No idea," Zero said.

"Then I would go to Ollivander's first and work your way up the street till you get to Fred and George's joke shop. I'll meet you there if you want."

"Sure, thanks Luna."

"Don't mention it," she said before disappearing into the crowd.

"She's a strange girl," commented the Headmaster.

"You get used to it," Zero said as he led them to Ollivander's wand shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Ollivander's

**Chapter 2: Ollivander's **

**Rachel**

Rachel was in the back of the shop with a soon to be first year. She was jumping up and down with excitement. Rachel couldn't test the wands fast enough. The door at the front of the shop opened just as the wand in the little girl's hand came to life.

"Coming!" she heard Ollivander shout. He worked his way to the front of the store. His voice was suddenly filled with excitement, though she couldn't hear what he was saying. She took the little girl's hand, which was still clutching the wand that had chosen her.

"Did she find one?" asked Ollivander when they came close.

"Yes, sir" she said. He took the wand from the girl, and Rachel dashed behind the safety of the counter.

"Elm and dragon heartstring, 10 inches" said Ollivander, he winked at the girl, "You have a good eye young lady."

"Thank you, sir" she said.

Ollivander handed the wand to Rachel, who bagged it and completed the transaction with the girl. As the girl left the shop, Ollivander started talking again.

"So, Zero, where exactly have you been all these years," he said.

"It's kind of a long story," a boy's voice answered.

"What was that?" a girl's voice asked.

Rachel, when she had heard Zero's name, had dropped the wand that she had been polishing. It went over the edge of the counter. Rachel, embarrassed, scrambled to catch it. She picked it up, keeping her head down, as she struggled to pretend that nothing that had happened.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you to stop dropping things?" asked Ollivander, "Give it to me."

"Yes sir," she whispered and ducked behind the counter again.

"Clumsy girl, I don't remember why I hired her," Ollivander said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her sir," the boy's voice replied.

Rachel, through the veil of hair that covered her face, studied the newcomers. Two were definitely Muggles, though the man seemed more at home than the girl. Rachel's eyes drifted to the wizard that was talking to Ollivander. Her breath caught in her throat.

Zero was older than she remembered but that was to be expected. There was a tattoo on his neck and he had multiple piercings on his ears. She had to resist the urge to hug him; she had missed him so much.

"Can I see your wand?" asked Ollivander.

"Sure," Zero said and handed it to him. Ollivander inspected it carefully.

"Black hawthorn, twelve inches…" Ollivander paused, "Griffin feather am I right."

"You always are, Ollivander sir," said Zero. _Polite as ever, _thought Rachel.

Then Ollivander turned and pointed the wand at Rachel. Before she could duck her hair was pulled back away from her face into a tight braid, revealing her electric blue eyes. She turned bright red, and ducked under the counter, trying to take it out. She couldn't.

"I've always wondered what color her eyes were," Ollivander mused and handed the wand back to Zero. Rachel heard someone approach the counter. She shrank into the shadows, trying to hide.

Zero leaned down next to her, his lavender eyes sparkling when he looked at her.

"You are just as shy as ever aren't you," he said.

Rachel's face got redder but she somehow managed to stand up. He followed suit, studying her. With a sudden burst of courage she tackle hugged him, nearly knocking him over.

"Zero, I missed you so much," she whispered into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Death Eaters

**Chapter 3: Death Eaters**

**Zero**

As it turned out, Rachel had been just about to go on break. She led Zero and the others around Diagon Alley, answering questions and buying school supplies for the both of them, despite his objections. It felt like minutes, and then they were at the joke shop that Luna had been telling him about. When Rachel opened the door, he had to duck to avoid a fanged Frisbee.

"Look who's come back," two voices said in unison. Two wizards came up to them, they were identical, red haired twins.

"It's been awhile, Fred, George," said Zero.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" a very pretty young woman asked.

"I'll take that one," said Fred to his twin. He smoothed his hair and strode towards the woman.

"I still think I'm better looking!" George shouted after his brother. He turned to Zero, "I can show you and your friends around if you want."

"Sure, that would be great," Zero said, glancing behind him at the Headmaster and Yuki. Rachel dashed on ahead, calling someone's name.

"Um, hello to you too Rachel," George said sarcastically. He led the way into the shop. They found Rachel by the pygmy puffs with Luna, a red haired boy, a girl that was obviously his younger sister, a bushy haired girl and a boy with glasses.

"Hello, George," said the bushy haired girl, "Thanks for wearing the name tags, it's much easier to tell you guys apart."

"What if we switched nametags?" George said. Luna looked past him to Zero.

"Hello again Zero and friends," she said kindly.

"Hey Luna," Zero replied.

"Zero! It's been so long! How are you?" the bushy haired girl said.

"I'm doing fine Hermione," said Zero "It's good to see you again."

"And what are Harry and I chopped liver?" asked the red haired boy.

"As sarcastic as ever Ron," Zero said with a smile.

"Darn right. My own brother won't even help me out in buying his own merchandise," Ron said, glaring at George.

"It's not George' fault that you spent all of your money on ice cream, Ron," said Ron's sister. She gave Zero a pleasant smile, "Hello Zero."

"Hello Ginny. Last time I saw you you weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet," he commented.

"Yet here I am dealing with my incompetent older brothers and the friends of one of them," said Ginny.

"One of which happens to be famous," said George, "You make me jealous Harry. It must be easy for you to get girls," he said solemnly.

"'The Chosen One' had a hard time getting a date to the Yule Ball fourth year in case you can't remember," Harry said.

"It seems I can't," said George sarcastically, " I better go help Mum before she knocks down more Dungbombs. See you later."

They said goodbye as George ran off to help Mrs. Weasley who, Zero noticed, was in fact about to dumb a whole bin of Dungbombs onto the floor.

"So, what's going on?"

"Oh not much, Voldemort's back trying to take over the world, in case you missed it," said Ron.

"I didn't miss that, trust me," he glanced back at Yuki and the Headmaster who both looked uncomfortable

Who are your friends, Zero?" Hermione said. He could tell that she was just trying to be friendly, but Yuki cringed and tried to hide behind him.

"This," Zero said after pulling her out from behind him, "is Yuki Cross and her foster father Kaien Cross."

"It's nice to meet you," said the Headmaster. He held out his hand and Hermione shook it without hesitation.

"Don't be so nervous," Hermione addressed Yuki," You're not the only humans here. My parents are Muggles and I'm sure there are other Muggleborns here with their family."

"Just don't let Malfoy find you, he might turn you in to the Death Eaters," said Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Well, it's true!" he said indignantly.

"Don't mind him," Rachel said at the sight of Yuki's face, "he's hopeless."

"Lets go outside," suggested Harry. They all agreed and left, weaving in and out of the crowd.

As they entered the street, there was a sudden scream of terror.

"What was that?" Yuki asked nervously.

The Dark Mark suddenly appeared over a shop across the street and the wizards nearby went into absolute chaos, running, and shouting spells. Zero's eyes flicked back and forth.

"There!" he shouted. A man in a black coat was running from the scene of the crime. He was short and was clutching his silver hand.

"It's Wormtail!" shouted Harry. He made to run after him but Hermione held him back.

"No! That's what they want. We need to get out of here," she shouted.

Suddenly multiple hands grabbed Zero, Rachel, Yuki, and the Headmaster. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were doing the same to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.

"Hold on tight!" shouted the twins together. As the shop exploded they were pulled into compressing darkness.


	4. Chapter 4:The Burrow

**Zero**

When they arrived at the Burrow it was exactly as Zero remembered it, having stayed there once during Christmas Break. Yuki and the Headmaster were staring up at the tall wizarding house. Yuki looked scarred whereas the Headmaster look simply bemused. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had released the others and they were staggering around trying to regain their footing. Rachel had dropped her wand upon arriving and was trying to retrieve it from a gnome.

"Come here you little... _Accio wand!" _Unfortunately for her the command worked and her wand smacked her between the eyes. She muttered curse words under her breath as Mrs. Weasley herded everyone into the living room. Zero hung back in the kitchen, he had no desire to face questions and a room of crowded people. He turned to head to the kitchen and found his way blocked by Fred and George.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice was brusque and he gave them one of his glares. They were unfazed however and George put his arm around his shoulder. They were about the same height.

"Come with us Zero," he said in a friendly voice. Zero felt a sudden urge to throttle him.

He pushed his arm away, "Don't touch me!" he said angrily. Fred eyed him and led the way upstairs. Zero followed reluctantly. George was walking in stalker like manner, his breath on his neck. Zero resisted the urge to curse him to high heaven, since he was currently relying on their family's charity until the start of the term.

Fred pushed the door open to their old room. It was pilled with boxes. When the door closed Zero turned to George.

"Can't you stalk someone else?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry," he said with a smile, "It's just, you seem different now."

_They don't even know the half of it _thought Zero. "So what do you want with me?"

In unison the twins leaned in and made him back up against the door, "We want to know, what these are," they said together. It took Zero a few seconds to process that they were talking about his blood tablets, which George was holding in front of his face. Zero glared at them and tried to swipe them away but George was too quick for him. Unfortunately in the process George broke a glass vase on one the boxes. The tablets went flying as George raced to pick up the glass shards, since Fred was refusing to give him his wand as a punishment. Zero ran to the other side of the room, trying to find where the tablets had fallen.

That's when he smelled the blood.

**Rachel**

Mrs. Weasley was telling off Ron for being outside the shop without an adult when they heard the crash. Everyone jumped and went quiet listening intently.

"Mum's going to kill us! I can't believe you just broke Muriel's vase!" shouted one of the twins.

"Well, if you hadn't been so curious as to what that was we wouldn't have had to worm it out of him, Fred!" shouted George.

"You could have just asked you know!" yelled Zero.

"Are they fighting?" muttered Ron? Hermione and Yuki were half standing looking panicked. Rachel was at the bottom of the stairs, listening.

"Owww!" yelled George.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you just cut yourself!" yelled Fred, "that's what your wands for you moron."

"If you give it to me then we won't have this problem now will we," said George softly, in an angry voice. Rachel was now standing outside their doorway.

"Well I... Zero are you okay?" said Fred.

Rachel opened the door and peeked in. Zero was standing by the window, his head down. He looked evil in the setting sun. He looked up at Fred, and Rachel gasped. His lavender eyes had turned a blood-red color and when he opened his mouth there were fangs protruding from his lips.

"Woah okay, is the vampire thing supposed to scare us?" said George who was holding a bleeding hand in the other. Zero stepped forward and took it, forcing him to stand up. Then the truth hit Rachel with full force, she panicked, running into the room. Sh knocked George out of the way and placed herself between him and Zero.

"Are you stupid? This is real not some joke, George!" she said angrily. At this George paled and began to back away, Fred following suit. They ran from the room to the downstairs. Rachel stood there meeting Zero's eyes, suddenly brave. Zero reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She stood there for a moment and then felt his fangs brush her neck. She struggled, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Stop it!" she yelled. There was a sharp pang as Zero sunk his fangs into her and with a loud bang everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**Rachel**

When she woke up Rachel's world was blurry. The bed she was laying on was very comfortable and she wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping. She was just closing her eyes when someone started bouncing on the bed. Her eyes snapped open to reveal Ron. He was shouting something that vaguely sounded like "she's awake, she's awake!"

"Good morning sleepyhead," Hermione opened the curtains to reveal the sun.

"God, turn it off," she heard someone mumble. She turned to find the top of Zero's silver head barley visible from the cover of blankets on the bed across the room.

She ignored Zero and faced Ron, Hermione and Harry, who had gathered around her bed.

"What the heck happened? I feel like I was just dropped from the top of the Grand Canyon," an exaggeration but not a lie. She had the world's largest headache.

Hermione was the one who answered, "Fred panicked and stunned you both. You dropped like logs," she reached out and touched a bandage on Rachel's neck, "He gave you this, I don't know if you remember."

Oh, she remembered, vividly. However she shrugged and excepted a tray of food from Ginny, who had just entered the room. Yuki was right behind her, holding a small black medicine box in her hand. Yuki leaned down by Zero and studied him with a worried expression.

There was a loud crack as Fred and George appeared in the room. They gave Zero a weary look as he woke up and yawned, showing off his fangs.

"Sorry about stunning you like that," said Fred.

"You panicked, I understand," said Rachel.

Zero was listening to the exchange playing with the blood tablet box that was in his hand. Yuki was staring at him like he might break control again but he just smiled at her and downed some tablets.

"Actually, thanks for stopping me," said Zero softly. Rachel wasn't even sure she heard him.

"All of you, up and at em! Start packing I don't want to be late for the Express tomorrow!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Rachel took one look at the trunk beside her bed and sighed.

"Yes ma'am," they said together.


	6. Chapter 6: Platform 9 34

**Platform 9 ¾**

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The platform smelled like steam, sweat, and charcoal. A strange combination, but with his heightened senses everything was magnified.

"Hey, guys look over there."

Zero saw where Harry was pointing. Draco was walking toward them, a perfect's badge gleaming on his chest.

"Oh gosh, can we please leave now?" begged Rachel.

"You're still not over the whole thing with Crabbe and Draco are you?" asked Ron.

"They poisoned my potion when I wasn't looking! And then Snape didn't even get them in trouble!" she said indignantly.

Zero sighed and Draco strode up to them. He wasn't much shorter than he was and Zero was pretty tall. His blonde, almost white, hair was slicked into perfection. He reminded Zero of Kaname Kuran, which was not a pleasant comparison.

"Kiryu," he said curtly.

"Malfoy," Zero said dully.

Draco nodded and turned to Harry, "Quiditch (did I spell that right) captain this year Potter? We are going to cream you this year."

"Like you could," Harry smirked, "The way go guys fly? Give me a break!"

Draco's eyes flashed with anger but he smiled, "Hmmm you only wish,"

Ron glared at Malfoy, "Harry could out fly you any day!"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "I highly doubt that."

"You wanna go Malfoy?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Anytime, anyplace," said Draco, "Now if you excuse me I have to get going."

As he walked away Ron huffed, "Putz."


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
